


【悠泰】野合

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】野合

“如果被发现了的话……我们就死定了吧？”  
一路跑进了树林里，在不知何处的地方停下来。李泰容靠着树干喘气，中本悠太抹了把脸上的汗，回头看着来时的路，笑着说。  
四周黑暗而寂静。疯长的野草挠着光裸的脚腕，脊背抵着的树干坚硬粗糙，鼻间几乎能嗅到夜露潮湿的味道。他看着直到中本悠太转过头来。  
那个人可以成为他的一切。  
中本悠太靠近过来，呼吸的声音和碾过青草的声音一起朝他走近，他深深吸了口气，扑上前抱住中本悠太。  
那个人抬起手轻轻拍着他的背往下顺，他转过头，狠狠地咬了一口，中本悠太的耳朵尖被他咬在齿间，随即又立刻松开。中本悠太扳着他的肩膀把他推开，他顺从地闭上眼，在黑暗里迎合因为焦虑而过分激烈的亲吻。  
直到嘴唇被牙齿磕破他才把中本悠太推开，却又马上贴近对方的呼吸。血液的腥味被中本悠太的舌头带进他的口腔里，伤口被唾液一遍遍浸润着火烧火燎地痛。他喘不过气偏过头去，唇舌便换作啃咬他的下颌脖颈。中本悠太用嘴唇亲吻，用牙齿啃咬，再用舌头舔舐，他仰着头把咽喉暴露出来，像是要融化在中本悠太嘴里。  
他低头咬住中本悠太脖子上的青筋，跌跌撞撞被推回树干上，被中本悠太半困在手臂里，膝盖强硬地顶进大腿间，炙热的身体紧紧贴着他。  
他双手抱着中本悠太的头推开对方，“你脑子里是不是只知道操？”  
那双眼睛抽空抬起看他一眼，“我脑袋里只有你。”  
他几乎要把眼泪掉出来。  
他捧着中本悠太的脸沿着鼻梁下颚一下下地啃，在中本悠太扯下他的裤子时抬起脚踩着裤腿把它们蹬掉，内裤只掉到脚踝他就被抱起来，树干尖锐的刺抵在他的背上，他的股间抵着中本悠太勃起的阴茎。  
“会很痛。”亲吻变得细细密密，温柔地落在他的眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊。  
他抬起脸，含着沾上汗水的嘴唇，把被进入的疼痛揉成唇间的闷哼，又被始作俑者吞下肚去。  
硬挺的阴茎强硬地挤进身体，在紧窄干涩的甬道进进出出，内壁被摩擦着只有灼烧般的疼痛，他像是要被中本悠太的阴茎撕裂了一样，连带着背上也被粗糙的树干磨得火辣辣地疼。因为撑不住长时间的接吻而仰起头，直到中本悠太放慢动作抱住他一下一下啄着脸，他才感觉到下唇被牙齿咬出了血，脸颊的皮肤因为流过眼泪而紧皱发痒。  
下体依然疼得要命，脑袋里一片空白，有时甚至感觉不到中本悠太还在操着自己，李泰容疑心下面会被操出血来。  
就算这样也不会放过彼此。他抱着中本悠太的肩，被困在热烘烘的汗味里，“放我下来。”  
他靠着树干，看着中本悠太把他刚脱下来的短裤扯开来，又脱下上衣简单地铺在草上。他就着两个人的衣物躺在草上，中本悠太跪着把他的两条腿抬起来的时候，他伸手抱住光裸的脊背，一遍遍摸着。  
阴茎捅进身体里的动作过分粗暴，让他感觉自己和趴在自己身上的中本悠太像是两头野兽，他被一下下的撞入顶得不停地往上挪，又会被中本悠太掐着腰扯回来，死死按着被捅到深处。  
他抬起手攀着中本悠太的肩，努力仰起头，靠在中本悠太肩上，偶尔被操过敏感点时紧紧抱着中本悠太的身体颤抖，随后张开嘴，用力咬在中本悠太肩上。  
中本悠太闷哼一声，按着他的后腰让他不得不更贴近些，再对着敏感点不留余力地撞进去。几下顶撞后他松了口，被中本悠太从身上扒下来，掐着大腿压到胸口，刻意放慢速度操给他看。  
他胡乱推着想摆脱这个局面，中本悠太却顶着敏感点慢慢地磨，他摇着头开口求饶的时候几乎要哽咽起来，“操我吧，悠太，求求你了，操我吧……”  
他被翻过身去，屁股撅高起来，像发情的母兽一样乞求中本悠太的奸淫。他被身后的撞击一遍遍磕到地面，却摸索着抓住中本悠太撑在他身侧的手。  
比起做爱，在他身体里顶撞的人更像是在泄欲，他听到中本悠太低低的吼声意识到身体里被射进了精液，胯下的阴茎却只是半抬着头。他抓住撸了两下，滴了些精液在中本悠太脱下的衣服上。  
四下的虫鸣声这才重新传入耳中。  
—END—


End file.
